for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
NORTHMAN LOGAN
Logan works at a bar owned by Eli and is an underground doctor for the Kazehaya Gang. __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Logan is someone who is usually happy and carefree. Nothing really ever seems to affect him or wipe a grin off his face. A man who rather live in the moment, he doesn't care too much for what the future has in store for him. He also tends to get drunk very often which makes many look down on him for that. However he does have his serious side but he tends to hide that as he rather just enjoy life more than anything. 'HISTORY' Logan was born in Australia in a family famous for their steak. As a young kid, his uncle came to visit often and he was close to the man. It was from his uncle that he got curious in medicine and wanted to become a doctor rather than a rancher. He also loved to take things apart since he was a kid which at times makes him want to be a mechanic. Due to this when he started to study in medicine and engineering. His parents had sent him to a special school for gift children and it was thanks to this school he was able to get out of college a year early. Instead of going straight to work in his uncle's hospital, Logan decided to continue his schooling, except in engineering. However, the first year, he was caught hanging out with a rather...unsavory crowd who did less than legal things. He was promptly expelled from his university. Rather than go home, Logan decided that it was about time he took a trip and that Japan where he met Ren and Eli. After settling in he was given a bar which he named Hakuna Matata and work as the Kazehaya underground doctor. At the same time he also houses Ren. 'SYNOPSIS' 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' At the school festival, Logan had dressed up as a woman and first showed up at Nino's stand where he saw both Nino and Ren. It was there he learned that Nino called Ren Satan which made sense to him. After Ren did a magic trick that required smoke, he walked out to get some fresh air. When he ran into the blue haired man again, the two devised a plan to sneak into the speed dating so that Logan as Lauren, can flirt with Eli. 'Lockdown' When Logan came back to school after changing into men clothes once again, there was a lockdown. As he saw Eli picking a fight, he was quick to run over to try to stop the fighting and told everyone to calm down. Then when Desiree came, he had quickly comforted the girl and told her that he was alright. When everyone was let out, he got a text from Ren and quickly hot wire a motorcycle and ride back to the bar to get his medical kit. Then he quickly rode back to go tend to the left hand but only minorly. Once that was done, the two headed back to the bar to fully tend to his wounds. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'NORTHMAN DESIREE' Desiree is someone that Logan is very close to and is very happy to know that she had followed him to Japan. He is ignorant of her feelings for him and treats her like a little sister. He also tries to get her to get along with his friends quite often. 'KAZEHAYA ELLIOT and DASOKU REN' Ren was the first person Logan had met at the airport and it only happened by chance. The two quickly got along with each other and Ren introduced him to Eli. The three are quite close to one another to the point where they actually do throw parties for every anniversary of Logan living in Japan. He and Ren pretends to be lovers while he and Eli would often go out in the night to try to pick up women. He also loves to drink with Eli and get into competitions. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Citizens Category:Kazehaya Gang